


Time and Time again

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Andrew saves Angel's sister, Gay Sex, M/M, Rare Pairings, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker let Andrew have one of his magical relics one that Tucker thought was useless... it wasn't useless and Andrew changes the timeline slightly (Angel/Andrew pairing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Travel rules exist for a reason

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything in this story.

 

Andrew frowned a bit as he looked at Tucker and said, “Umm, your stone came in the mail.”

Tucker made a face and said, “Stone? Ah fuck it Andrew, that one’s worthless.”

“It’s pretty,” Andrew said softly, “Isn’t it?”

“It’s worthless Andrew,” Tucker said, “Fuck the guy I bought it from, he said it allows you to travel through time.”

Andrew looked at the glowing stone and said, “Awesome, can I have it? I’ll let you have that Boba Fett toy of mine, just not the mint one.”

Tucker yawned and said, “The one who still has his gun Andrew?”

“Sure,” Andrew said, “I’ll bring it down tomorrow.”

“Fun,” Tucker said, “Now get outta here fag,” and smirked at Andrew’s look of unease and watched Andrew run upstairs.

Andrew sat on his bed and looked at the stone, it was glowing now brighter and it showed him a village and it looked beautiful, very beautiful and he gasped as the light enveloped him and he disappeared and reappeared on a dirty road and he fainted from the shock.

Andrew moaned slightly as he woke up in a dark room and he heard a voice yell, “Mama, he’s awake,” the voice had an accent that he couldn’t quite place.

He got up and frowned as a soft warm voice said, “Ah boy, ye look better now.”

“Umm, what?” Andrew groaned, “Where am I?”

“Ye are in Galway boy,” a harsh voice said.

Andrew saw a hard looking man as he glared at him and said, “You will be paying my family back for taking you in, I’ll expect you in my store tomorrow.”

As the two people left him alone Andrew looked at the itchy clothes he was in, he looked around and saw the blue stone and realized that it wasn’t glowing now.

He frowned, ‘Where am I?’ he wondered as he walked outside to what he assumed was the courtyard, he saw a girl sitting by a fountain and he frowned, she looked like she was about a few years short of high school.

The girl smiled and said, “Good day sir, my name is Kathy O’Rourke.”

“Umm,” Andrew said, “Andrew Wells.”

“Ah, it is good to meet you Andrew Wells,” Kathy said, “And do not fret about my father, he’s been under a lot of stress lately.”

“Oh,” Andrew said softly, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

As he sat down the younger girl began to chat happily with him about things while Andrew tried to find out where but he began to think that he traveled in time.

At dinner Andrew’s private suspicions were confirmed when he told people that he came from North America and the son suddenly said, “From the colonies, right boy?”

Andrew nodded and sighed, he was so going to find out how to get home and back to his time, he looked at the dark blue stone and sighed, he’d figure it out tomorrow plus he didn’t like how the dark haired guy was looking at him.

The father frowned and said, “Boy, you will stay in this house tonight and I shall relocate you to the small cottage near the farms tomorrow after you finish your work.

Liam looked at the boy and smirked, ‘With that wide eyed innocent look he looks so confused,’ Liam smiled inwardly, he had never meet someone from the new world before and the kid looked pretty and he seemed well spoken, which was a change from the people in town.

The next morning after work Andrew looked at the cottage and frowned, it almost looked charming, Mr. O’Rourke said that he’d make a gift of it to him as the old cottage wasn’t being used for anything.

“Boy,” Mr. O’Rourke said, “You know your numbers which is better than my wastrel son and this means I would like to keep you around as an assistant, this house a gift to you until you find a place of your own.”

‘Wow, this cottage looks cozy,’ Andrew thought as he looked around and he repeated the rules of time travel to himself as he sat down near the fireplace, he frowned as he tried to light a fire but he was totally helpless, he was about to give up when he heard someone knocking on the door.

Andrew opened the door and frowned as he saw Mr. O’Rourke’s son Liam, the man looked at Andrew with a smirk on his face and said, “Now Mr. Wells, I was wondering about ye, I’ve never met someone from the colonies.”

“Oh, umm,” Andrew said, “Mr. O’Rourke, you sound and smell kind of drunk so I’m going to have to ask you to leave, maybe sleep it off?”

Liam shrugged and said, “Maybe we should get a drink sometime? And tis Liam, Mr. Wells.”

“Umm, sure,” Andrew said as he gently pushed Liam out of the cottage.

The next few months were hard for Andrew, he did his best in the shop but Mr. O’Rourke was barely making even as silk and linen weren’t popular but there was more money in cotton, plus he knew there were anti catholic laws in Ireland in this era and he found out that it was freaking hard to learn how to cook with a fireplace.

Liam watched Andrew, he was more interested in the boy now as he lived like a monk, he never socialized though Liam knew the boy was lonely and by the glances he gave to the lads in the fields he knew the boy fancied men which only interested him more.

He also spied on the boy bathing in the river and grinned, god was generous with this blushing virgin and he wanted to have him under him just to see those eyes on him, no one else.

One night Andrew frowned as he was trying to bake a pizza but the pizza wasn’t looking right because there were no tomatoes or pepperoni, he was about finished when he took the pizza out and frowned as he noticed that it didn’t look much like pizza to him.

He heard a knock on the door and frowned, it was late.

He opened the door and saw Liam outside, he frowned as Liam walked in and gave him a dopey smile, he pointed a finger at Andrew and said, “I’ve been thinking about ye Mr. Wells.”

Andrew frowned, he could smell the ale on Liam’s breath, he backed off and said, “Umm, nice but Liam, you should go home.”

“Nah, me dad’s there,” Liam said as he sat on what Andrew considered the couch and added, “Dad’s most upset with me you know? So I’m gonna stay the night,” and with that he collapsed on the couch and went to sleep.

“Oh for crying out loud!!” Andrew said as he saw Liam sleep, he put a blanket over Liam and went to sleep himself.

The next morning Andrew woke up to feel arms around his chest and he went still as he heard breathing and smelt booze, he turned around and saw Liam cuddled next to him. He tried to move when Liam’s eyes fluttered open and Andrew knew that he might get beat up at the least but Liam wasn’t doing a thing.

Liam grinned, “Mr. Wells, you wee devil, tricking me into your bed.”

“No,” Andrew babbled, “You were drunk and you must’ve thought you were home, please don’t hurt me.”

“Now why’d would I hurt someone so delectable?” Liam said with a purr as he tried to stroke Andrew’s smooth cheek.

Andrew suddenly panicked as he thought, ‘Remember this is not the first time someone pretended to be interested in me just to hurt me,’ but another part screeched, ‘Attention, yay!! Handsome man attention, yay me!!’

Liam frowned at the look of fear in the boy’s eyes, he didn’t know who would’ve hurt this pretty young creature but he’d see that they paid for it.

“Sorry,” Andrew said, “I’m busy, I got to go help your father today early but I won’t tell him you were drunk, honest.”

As Andrew jumped around trying to get dressed he was more than aware of Liam’s eyes watching him.

“Hey!!” Andrew yelled, “No looking!!”

“Why shouldn’t I look?” Liam asked, “I like what I see.”

Andrew turned red and said, “Out! Now!”

Liam got up and began to form a plan in his mind, he wanted to get to know Andrew better and he knew his usual ways wouldn’t work, the boy was far too skittish for that.

Later that week Andrew breathed deeply and relaxed because Liam wasn’t around, he hadn’t seen the guy since the bad night. He was trying to bake bread when someone knocked on the door, he opened the door and saw Liam but this time he looked sober. 

Andrew thought, ‘Danger Will Robinson, danger Will Robinson.”

“How are you this fine night Mr. Wells?” Liam said in a charming voice, “Do you want some company?”

“No thank you Liam,” Andrew said as he tried to close the door.

“Now Mr. Wells,” Liam said, still sounding too charming to Andrew’s ears, “Ye can’t be a recluse your whole life, I just want to be your friend.”

Andrew frowned and said, “Really? Just friends?”

Liam grinned and nodded, this was his way in.

Over the next year and a half Liam would simply talk to Andrew, even took him local festivals because he knew the boy would have fun and he admitted that Andrew looked like he was having fun and he cleaned up nicely in one of his father’s old suits, his father disproved of course but Liam countered by saying that if Andrew was to start a family here then he’d be more likely to stay.

His father agreed, he had developed a bit of a soft spot for the boy that he wished was his son; the dutiful one, the quiet one. Perhaps he could help with arranging a meeting with, in his eyes, suitable women.

Liam watched, a bit jealous when a woman showed some interest in Andrew as a potential husband but he’d scare her off.

Andrew for his part was oblivious to anyone’s interest in him, he liked how Liam was his friend now though he wondered why Liam was hanging out with him even though he knew he was still getting into fights with his father.

One night Liam walked to Andrew’s home, he was getting used to the boy’s mannerisms by now and thought about how private the boy was, he wanted the peel the secrets of Andrew Wells until the boy would feel safe with him. He knocked on the door and Andrew opened the door without a shirt on, Liam’s eyes hungrily took the smooth bare chest in and he smiled.

As Andrew tried to put a shirt on Liam shook his head and said, “Nay boy, I like the sight.”

Andrew made a face and said, “Well I don’t want you eying me like a meal.”

Liam growled, “But what a meal, what a sweet and filling meal that I’d savour slowly.”

“Hey Liam,” Andrew said, “Umm, I owe your family a lot so I don’t want to cause problems or shame you.”

Liam frowned, “Never be ashamed of you my sweet young man, I’ve been courting you for a year now, of course I suppose you couldn’t tell.

Andrew turned red and said, “Courting me? You just made sure I went to those festivals because you said people thought that I was weird for not going out.”

“Aye but you should know,” Liam growled, “I am a not a man who shares what is mine, I’ve been scaring those women off ye.”

“Oh god!!” Andrew muttered kind of scared, ‘Liam’s going to do something to me.’

But Liam suddenly developed a hurt look on his face and said, “I think I know what the problem is: I am but a merchant’s son and you are probably going to leave one day and a poor man such as I cannae interest you, the worldly Andrew Wells.”

Andrew muttered softly, “Yeesh,” but he put his hand on Liam’s shoulder and said, “It’s not that Liam, I promise I am going to leave one day, not sure when, but I will never forget you.”

Liam suddenly kissed Andrew, surprising the younger man, Andrew froze and thought, ‘How’d his tongue get in there?’ as Liam’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight.

“Gods!! Your lips should be a sin,” Liam said with a smirk, “I think we’re sinning right now.”

Liam pushed Andrew to the bed and lay next to him and said, “One night sweet one? This is all I ask, so I can prove that I can satisfy ye.”

‘One night?’ Andrew thought, ‘What would it hurt? Liam had a reputation,’ so he returned the kiss.

The next morning Andrew woke up to feeling Liam’s arms around him and felt happy but he felt guilty about everything, he tried to move when Liam held him tightly and mumbled, “Morning m’love.”

Andrew tried to wriggle free when Liam smiled and said, “Boy, everyone’s at church, no reason to be in a hurry.”

“Oh, last night,” Andrew mumbled, “Fun, lots of fun,” and he supposed that he probably didn’t break any time travel rule.

Liam propped himself on his arm and said, “It was fun, I’m meaning for it to happen again with you.”

Andrew turned red and Liam whispered, “Now the courting begins m’love.”

The next year had Liam pursue Andrew, he tried to cut out some of his drinking so he wouldn’t disgust his lover with the smell but of course the rumours abounded about Liam with most of the female members in town and the women decided that Andrew was a confirmed bachelor and was probably going to leave soon.

One night after a loud row with his father Liam walked to Andrew’s small relatively isolated cottage and said, “M’love, would you like to go back to the colonies?”

Andrew sighed and said, “I suppose we could, I mean you want to go, right?”

“I want to see every place,” Liam said, “I want to leave this small damn town with you and maybe ask Kathy to come with us, we could explore the world m’love and we wouldn’t have to hide.”

Andrew smiled and said, “Liam, I guess we could but I don’t have much money and I don’t know where we could go.”

Liam lay back on the bed and said, “Perhaps we can find a place in the orient or wherever and you know enough about the merchant’s trade now, you could get some workers and we could open a nice little shop and find Kathy a nice man to marry.”

Andrew knew the time period was different but talking about marriage for Liam’s little sister was disturbing to him now, not that he’d judge as he didn’t have the right to tell the past how to exist.

As Andrew snuggled next to Liam he frowned, how did he fall in love with a man from the past in a place where he could be put to death for what was he thinking? He shouldn’t have done this but Liam was intelligent, witty and funny when he wasn’t drunk, which was happening less and less now. 

Liam stroked Andrew’s hair and said, “My love, I’m going to tell my father that we’re leaving in a few days.”

Andrew frowned, nodded and said, “Hopefully he takes it well.”

The next few days Andrew was working on the making the cottage a bit more livable when he heard frantic knocking on the door, he opened the door and saw Kathy looking worried, “Andrew, have ye seen Liam? He and father had a nasty fight and father threw him out of the house saying that he wasn’t going to let him corrupt you with his wicked ways, they even struck each other.”

Andrew paled and said, “He’ll turn up sooner or later, I’m sure we’ll find him later, I’ll look for him tonight.”

A few days later Andrew was at Liam’s funeral, they had found his body in an alley during the night. Andrew looked at his first real love’s face and his eyes watered but he had to try to be strong, he was so distraught that he failed to notice the two holes in Liam’s neck.

He was at home working on the blue stone, he was trying to generate magic as he hadn’t done magic for almost the year and a half he had been here, he generated a pulse and saw a flash of blue as the crystal suddenly showed an image of Liam rising from his grave and walking outside his cottage and it showed Kathy being killed by her own brother.

Andrew ran to the main house and saw Kathy who smiled sadly at him and Andrew said, “Would you like to come stay with me?”

She nodded, she knew that Andrew and her brother were close but she didn’t care because Andrew treated Liam with such love and kindness.

That night she sat at his house taking a cup of tea from him and she smiled, Andrew probably missed him as much as she did, they were talking when Andrew heard something outside the door. 

He frowned when he heard someone start to pound on his door, he looked out the window and saw Liam’s father and he froze in shock as he noticed that Liam’s dad was horrified, the older man walked in and said, “Thank you god!! Andrew lad, I need you to leave Galway, ye and Kathy, it’s Liam!!”

She looked up and the old man said, “Gods girl, he’s back but he’s a bloody demon and he killed my wife, he’s coming here for you boy.”

Andrew paled, Liam’s father frowned and said, “I am not an idiot boy, my son’s escapades around town faded as soon as he saw you as his and, damn it all to hell, run!!! He’s on his way here.”

Andrew knew what was going on as he remembered his brother telling him about vampires he grabbed Kathy and said, “Come with me.”

She nodded and they ran out, Liam’s father sighed and saw Liam tear into the cottage and thought, ‘Of course, the dear boy would’ve always had a place here.’

“Andrew!!” Liam roared, “Da, thanks for bringing to mind my boy is here, I have to show him that we can be together.”

As they ran into the forest the stone glowing brightly and showed him a path through the forest and Andrew and Kathy kept running.

He heard footsteps and he saw Liam come from behind a tree, covered with dirt and blood, Liam smiled and said, “Stop.”

More motion caught his attention and he saw a beautiful woman appear and look at him and boy did she look pissed. 

Darla frowned, this was the boy her child was so smitten with? She guessed he was handsome enough but she was just simply going to kill him but then she smelled the power, he was a mage or at least one in training, she was going to do this, she and her dear boy could share him.

Liam walked over and said, “Andrew, I’ll make you like me, we’ll be together forever, you belong to me.”

Kathy clung to Andrew and Liam smiled and said, “Beautiful Kathy, I’ll help you too.”

Andrew’s neck was bared and he felt cool lips on his now heated skin and the stone flashed showing him as a vampire rising out of his grave with an older vampire giddily training him in magic and Liam, now Angelus, fucking him constantly he felt a sting and heard Liam purr out, “You taste so good Andrew, you were made for me.”

The stone suddenly whispered, “Do you wish this? Or do you wish to travel to the new unknown future you’ve set in motion?”

Andrew whispered, “Please take me and Kathy from this place.”

They disappeared in a flash of blue light and Angelus roared, “NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Andrew, you and I are mates forever!!! I’ll find you wherever you go to and I’ll make you love me!!!”

Meanwhile Andrew blinked and he said, “Kathy?”

She nodded and said, “I am here Andrew but where are we?”

As Andrew walked out he saw Tucker look at him and said, “Jeez Andrew, you have a friend? Hey there little girl, I’m his big brother.”

Andrew froze and Tucker said, “Hey, where’s my figure? Ah, there he is, now I have to go. Hey, she’s cute, tell her to call me when she gets boobs, oh and why are you dressed like, umm, like some stiff from the ugly ages?”

Kathy looked confused and Andrew suddenly yelled, “Fuck!!!!”

 

How will Andrew meet Angel again and how will Angel react to his sister being alive and how will Kathy react to the new world


	2. Meeting again

Andrew sighed as he looked at Kathy, she was dressed in his mom’s old clothes. She said, “Andrew, I don’t know if I like these.”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “They don’t look good on you, do they?”

Andrew sighed as he sat down and thought, ‘What am I going to do? My mom had taken to Kathy rather quickly after I lied and said that she was a runaway from some cult,’ and so Kathy O’Rourke became Kathy Wells and he kept the stone close by as the stone was his.

Kathy smiled and said, “Andrew, can we go out tonight?”

Andrew nodded and said, “Yeah, we can I guess, it’s weird but you need to know about the future.”

She took his hand and said, “Now will that Jonathan boy be there? I like him?”

Andrew smiled, “Kathy, you know he’s a bit old for you? It’s different here, you can’t really get married until eighteen, I think.”

“Ah,” she said, “But he is rather sweet, I think he’s cute even if he is Jewish.”

Andrew laughed a bit and said, “Yeah, that’s a thing,” and he took her hand and they walked out of the house, Andrew sighed, he had poured over history documents and he was grateful that nothing bad had happened due to his trip to the past.

Kathy was young so she was fitting in nicely, she was going to school and he was helping her with homework but he missed Liam, they both did.

It had taken Kathy a bit of time to realize what Andrew and her brother did with each other but she was surprisingly accepting as Andrew didn’t treat Liam like a drunk, she remembered that Liam had been happier when he came home from Andrew’s cottage and that was all that mattered to her, Andrew was, in a sense, the only family she had now.

As they walked out to Sunnydale’s only club Andrew sighed because he was uneasy, they let her in before but she was so vulnerable and everything was new to her.

She skipped ahead and sang a small song that she liked singing, Liam had taught when she was a wee lass and Andrew joined in as they sang together.

Suddenly the stone flashed and Andrew saw an… image of Liam? He was dressed in dark colours and he was in a large city, Andrew frowned as the stone showed him with Cordelia and he froze, where did she go after the school blew up?

Kathy turned around and said, “Andrew, are ye alright?”

“Aye,” Andrew said as he stood up, the stone showed him something else and he said, “Hmmm, let’s get going, you don’t want to keep Jonathan waiting, right?”

She grinned and Andrew took her to the Bronze.  
As they entered Andrew clutched the stone protectively as he saw someone a bit familiar, he cocked his head and thought, ‘I wasn’t at graduation but I know the guy. Xander, right? Yeah, that’s Xander.’

Andrew walked over with Kathy’s hand firmly attached to his and he tapped Xander’s shoulder, the boy turned around and he had a sour look on his face and said, “I know you, you’re Tucker’s brother huh?”

Kathy frowned, she knew that only a few people knew Andrew’s name but this was bloody rude of people to treat her dear friend like this, she was about to say something when the man said something about what Tucker had done last year.

Andrew frowned and said, “So, umm, do you know where Cordelia is?”

“Why? Your brother going after her too?” Xander spat out in anger.

Andrew frowned and thought, ‘Oh, I’m so going to use this stone to stop Tucker from being a dick like that.’

The stone flashed slightly and Andrew saw a name: Angel Investigations. Andrew blinked and said, “Kathy dear, let me go get you your drink.”

She smiled and said, “Thank you Andrew,” she saw Jonathan and she skipped away from Xander.

Xander frowned and said, “She’s a bit young for you.”

“I’m gay,” Andrew said, anger dripping from his voice and he left to get the drinks.

Kathy frowned and she said, “Ah Jonathan.”

Jonathan smiled and said, “Hi Kathy, why was Andrew making stink eyes at Xander?”

She explained and he sighed and said, “Stay here,” and he went over to talk to Xander.

Andrew came back and Kathy took the fizzy drink he gave her, smiled and said, “Such a refreshing drink.”

Andrew smiled and said, “Yeah, I know, it’s cola remember?”

As they started to talk Xander, who looked embarrassed, walked over and said, “Sorry, I was in a bad mood. You’re Andrew?”

“Bloody right!!” Kathy said, “Tis a rude thing to not even remember a man’s name, what if everyone suggested that you were just a title? Not even worth having a name.”

Xander frowned a bit from the Irish girl’s tirade and Jonathan said, “Sorry Xander, Kathy is close to Andrew.”

Xander just nodded and left and Andrew sighed and said, “Sorry about that.”

Jonathan smiled and said, “So Kathy have you meet any boys yet?”

She smiled at him and Jonathan sighed and said, “I wish you were older.”

“Don’t say that word out loud,” Andrew said rubbing his temples and sighed, “So Jonathan, do you know where Cordelia went? I mean I heard rumors.”

Jonathan frowned and said, “Hmm, I heard that she went to Los Angeles, she’s working with some guy now.”

Andrew sighed a bit and said, “Fuck!! Okay.”

“So are you gonna get revenge on her?” Jonathan said, “I mean she never really apologised to you for the misery she put you through.”

Andrew looked down and frowned, he could but no, he had no hatred to her because she was nicer than Harmony.

Andrew said, “No, just curious.”

After Jonathan left Andrew frowned and said, “We’re going to LA tomorrow Kathy, it’s a big city but it might be fun.”

That night after Andrew put Kathy to bed he sat down, quietly looking at the blue stone that changed his life.

He had missed his friends during his stay in Galway but he missed those days too; Liam dancing with him and watching him dance with some of the young ladies.

As he lay there the stone shone brightly; it showed him a dusty office and he was standing there and there was Liam, staring at him in shock, Liam’s eyes were a story to be sure as there was confusion but there was love and he felt Liam holding him. Andrew stopped and frowned, he was going to do this by himself first, he couldn’t hurt Kathy like that.

Andrew got up and he saw his Aunt talking to his mom, his mom smiled and said, “Andrew, Aunt Linda wants to take Kathy in, what do you think?”

“Umm, I was thinking of going to LA, could I go with you? Kathy could come too.”

“Oh,” his aunt said smiling, “Of course, I want to get to know her.”

Andrew looked at the stone and an address showed in his mind and Andrew frowned and nodded, that’s where he’d go first as he had rumours of the club called Caritas but he also took the clothes he wore in Galway, just in case Liam didn’t remember him.

The next morning Kathy smiled at Linda, who smiled back at the charming young Irish girl and she said, “Did Andrew explain what was going on?”

“Aye,” Kathy said, “I’m pleased that you want me.”

Linda smiled brightly and said, “We’re going on a shopping trip, I have so many things to buy for you.”

Andrew smiled and said, “I’ll see you in your nice new clothes later, I have some places to go to.”

Linda smiled as they got into the car and she said, “So Andrew, what’s going on? Are you going to a club?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “Just looking to see something.”

“Oh,” she said, “I hope it’s because you’re making a boyfriend or two? You need it.”

Kathy looked a bit shocked but giggled as they drove down to LA, Andrew felt the stone pulse and beat and the clear blue light in it began to appear like a storm but it was brighter.

Images appeared so fast in his mind: himself stabbing Jonathan brutally and the look of betrayal on Jonathan’s face and it faded quickly and violently away to Liam and him walking through a park at night, the skies were full of stars and Liam was saying something but he couldn’t understand what Liam was saying.

The image faded and Linda said, “You were asleep Andrew, yeesh, the old Wells defence tactic, huh?”

Andrew nodded and said “Be good Kathy, okay? I’ll meet you at the store tonight,” and he smiled at her as he left to go into Caritas.

As he opened the door he saw a Fyral demon bouncer who took the payment and nodded, Andrew walked in and he saw the Host: a green skinned demon who was singing, the demon looked up and said, “Oh my, what a sweetheart.”

Andrew smiled and nodded and said, “Hello, I need help.”

“And you came here?” The demon said smiling, “Wonderful, how can I help you?”

Andrew frowned and said, “I’m going to sing, is that alright?”

“Oh, of course sweetness,” the demon said, “What do you want to sing for me?”

“Time warp,” Andrew said smiling, “I have a feeling that it fits right now.”

“Of course,” the demon said, “Oh and I’m Lorne cupcake.”

Andrew nodded and began to feel the music flow through him and he began to sing and then his song matched his dance moves.

Lorne blinked as he saw the bright blue stone shining and it seemed to create another boy who sang with him, he saw a village in Ireland, almost storybook in it’s appearance and he saw the man, yes this was a man in the arms of another man with longish hair and a kind of a dopey expression on his face.

As the boy sang the images shifted to Angel Investigations and the sweet boy walking through the door and the same dark haired man, Angel? Oh that who it was, he knew Angel so that was wonderful and Angel looked at the boy with such confusion, joy and sorrow.

Lorne clapped and said, “Shortbread, enough, I’ve seen a bit, you need to go see your vampire, he needs to know what happened.”

Andrew frowned and said, “Really?”

Lorne nodded and said, “Yes and you are welcome here anytime you want to come, I love watching you dance.”

Andrew blushed a bit, he nodded and said, “Yes sir, I should go meet him.”

As Andrew ran out of the club a demon looked at Lorne and said, “He looks delicious.”

“Quiet you,” Lorne said, “He’s got some serious backup protecting him.”

Andrew walked to the address frowning but he was relatively clear headed.

 

Meanwhile Angel watched as Buffy left him, he did the right thing to allow her to leave, he looked at Cordelia who frowned and said, “Umm, Angel?”

Angel was about to go to his apartment when they heard the door open again, Angel heard Cordelia about to say something to the person when a scent came to him and he felt Angelus roar with need and rage. 

He turned around and saw him.

The boy who Angelus tormented him with when they slept: Andrew Wells, he had thought he had smelled the boy in Sunnydale but it no, it wasn’t him.

Andrew waved nervously and said, “Liam?”

Cordelia froze and said, “Angel?”

“Angel?” Andrew said, “You call yourself Angel now?”

As Angel strode across the office floor his undead heart threatened to beat, it threatened to fucking beat. The boy, the one person who held his heart other than the blonde slayer, god he had tortured so many people who reminded him of Andrew.

Andrew looked at Angel, those same blue eyes that tortured him with the joy the innocence and time seemed to stand still as Angel felt his lips twitch, he pulled Andrew into a gentle kiss and it was real, this was real warm lips and he smelled like Andrew.

Angel whispered, “How?”


	3. The oracles speak

Andrew was sat down by Angel who was trying to decide if he was happy or enraged beyond belief and Andrew’s story made sense as the boy had kept to himself and he was shy, maybe he was afraid of changing things.

“Okay,” Cordelia said, “You’re gay Angel? Hmm, I guess Buffy would make anyone gay just my opinon, I mean I wouldn’t blame you.”

“I’m Bi,” Angel said, “And I was human at the time and Andrew was and could still be the love of my life.”

“Now,” Doyle said, “How in the hell did he go to the past? You didn’t snag anything nice did you? Like say some things that are worth a lot of money.”

“No,” Andrew said, “And not with Liam’s father. Hell, I was surprised he didn’t catch us but I think he had an idea because Kathy knew.”

Andrew got up and Angel said, “Are you leaving me again? It tore us both apart knowing that you were gone, Angelus wants you here.”

“And that’s not a good thing,” Cordelia said, “Andrew would be a meal for him.”

“No!!!” Angel roared, surprising himself, “Andrew will be safe, always safe, I was young when I met Andrew.”

Cordelia frowned and said, “Ummm, maybe Andrew should go home?”

Doyle frowned and said interrupting Andrew's response to Cordelia's question, “The clothes here might be worth a bit of money kid.”

Angel looked at the clothes and he grabbed them, smelled them and growled, “It smells like home, like Galway.”

“No,” Angel said, “I loved these clothes, he looked like a bit of a gentleman. Hey, your hair, you cut it again.”

Andrew nodded and said, “Yeah, I had to wear my hair longer.”

“It was cute,” Angel said, “He looked a bit like my father wearing it as a tiny ponytail, it was fun seeing it all undone.”

“Crap,” Andrew said, “My aunt and, umm, my other guest will be waiting for me, is it night out? Can you come with me Angel, if you promise me that you won’t be creepy about this? They can come too.”

Angel nodded and said, “Of course, Doyle can drive us there.”

Doyle made a face and said, “Lovely, involve me immediately.”

Cordelia smiled a bit and said, “Lovely.”

Angel took Andrew’s hand and Andrew frowned and said, “Umm, Angel? Yeah, I can walk myself,” at Angel’s pained look Andrew frowned and said, “I guess we wouldn’t get killed for doing it here, it’s alright.”

Angel smiled a bit at Andrew and Cordelia said, “So you and Angel? Was he romantic?”

“Ummm,” Andrew said, “The first time he had finally convinced me, one time even telling me that he had already shamed his parents many times.”

Angel winced and Andrew said, “Sorry Angel, I had heard the rumours about you with the three, umm, wenches and the stable boy one night.”

“All true,” Angel said, “But I was faithful to you love, I promise.”

“I got tested when I got home,” Andrew said, “To be sure about that.”

Angel laughed and said, “So now some of the oddities make sense Andrew.”

“And I didn’t follow time travel rules,” Andrew said softly, “But that was because Liam’s lips were, at that time, on my neck and I lost all coherent thought. Of course it was not our first night together, the first night he was drunk and used a cheap pickup line.”

Doyle grinned and said, “What kinda pickup line?”

“Oh,” Andrew said dramatically,” I, the poor son of a small town merchant, can’t be nearly good enough for the worldly Andrew Wells.”

Doyle and Cordelia began to laugh, Angel huffed and said, “Back then he was worldly: he bathed, he could read, that was a bit rare, and he was well spoken.”

Andrew frowned as he saw the mall and said, “Angel, your promise? You will not be creepy or possessive.”

“Why?” Angel asked, “Is it a boyfriend? You don’t have a boyfriend do you?”

“No,” Andrew said, “Not that.”

Andrew saw his aunt and she ran over and said, “Hey Andrew, you should see the clothes she picked out.”

Angel froze in shock, his dear sister? He stepped up and said, “Kathy? Oh god!!”

Kathy looked at her big brother in shock, ‘He’s still around?’ She remembered him being put down in the ground.

Linda froze and Andrew said, “Aunt Linda, this is Kathy’s brother, he was, umm, not involved with the parents.”

“Oh?” she said, “I’m sorry, I’m Linda Wells; Andrew’s aunt, Andrew came home with her a few months ago and said that she was basically alone and I’m trying to adopt her but if you’re here.”

“No,” Angel said, “I, I would love it if she had a normal family.”

Kathy ran into Angel’s arms and said, “Liam?”

“It’s Angel now.”

She nodded and said, “The Wells have been treating me rather kindly.”

“My aunt lives in town,” Andrew said, “Umm, it’s nice neighbourhood and she is single.”

Angel felt so much joy and happiness until he felt a stinging sensation and he saw Andrew stepping on his foot, he gave Andrew an annoyed look as the boy kept stomping on his foot.

Andrew smiled and Angel frowned but nodded and said, “Kathy? Oh my god, we have a bit to catch up on but I think your new ma will teach you well, I have things to discuss with Andrew so I’ll be borrowing him for the even ma’am.”

Linda flashed Angel a smile and said, “That’s good, have fun. I have to get ready to get Kathy to school so you guys have fun.”

As Angel watched them leave he turned to Andrew and said, “My sister’s alive?”

“Along with the most likely numerous children you fathered,” Andrew said smiling.  
Angel sighed and said, “We have to talk this over sweetness.”

Back at the office Angel paced and he said, “Andrew I want you here but we must find out more about this stone, I want you to go with Doyle to these Oracles, I’m coming along too because I’m worried that this stone will make you a target.”

Andrew frowned and said, “Maybe it does.”

Doyle frowned and said, “Boyo, it reeks of magic and you reek of its magic.”

“Let’s go,” Andrew said smiling.

Angel frowned, he wanted to kiss Andrew again; to feel those soft pliant lips part for him, he wanted to bed Andrew, to hold his boy close to him again. Perhaps the Oracles could help them.

Forty minutes later the Oracles looked at Andrew with curiosity and Angel said, “Is this stone dangerous to him?”

The female walked over and said, “It has bonded to you dear child.”

“Hmmph!!” the male said, “His destiny is altered by the stone’s very presence.”

“And yours as well,” she said touching Angel’s chest, “He was your first true love, your demon loves him and the soul loves him.”

Angel looked at Andrew and frowned and she said, “He loves you but he is still unsure about this relationship.”

“Umm, I’m gay,” Andrew said, “I know that.”

The Male looked at him and said, “Andrew, it isn’t about you being with another male, it is about you being with a vampire, to be a mate to a vampire is very different from being with a man.”

Angel nodded and said, “That is true, now what about the stone?”

“The stone,” the Female said, “Is a relic of the higher realms, it is a source of great power and it bonds with one person and one person only. It is the nexus stone, a relic that allows its holder to find a timeline where they are truly happy.”

Angel began to snicker and said, “His happiness is me?”

Both Oracles looked insulted and the Female said, “Vampire, none of your female relationships have ended well. You were poison to the slayer and she was poison to you but you had some good times with Spike.”

Andrew looked up and Cordelia said, “Spike was hot, sorry, both are hot men and now I like that image.”

 

The male said, “Andrew’s love life wasn’t good in either case, he had a crush on a man who made yourself as Liam seem like an angel from the high realms.”

Andrew looked at them and said, “Now what happens?”

The Female smiled and said, “Is that not up to you? Do you not have free will Andrew? I would suggest that you stay here with him, is that not what your heart tells you?”

Andrew looked at Angel and said, “Umm, okay, that works.”

“Good,” she said, “Now Angel, is that what you want?”

Angel nodded and said, “There is a problem.”

“The curse?” the male said, “Yes, that is a problem isn’t it? But worry not, we shall aid you in finding a way in keeping you as you Angel, we promise this.”

Angel frowned and the Female smiled and said, “Worry not about time, I believe time is Andrew’s friend now so do not worry.”

Both Oracles smiled and the male said, “Be gone now, we have answered your question, such as it was.”

As they left Angel frowned, “Is this what you want Andrew? I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Ummm,” Andrew said, “That thing we did in the past is going to have wait because I’m not sure what sex with a vampire is like.”

“Well,” Angel said, “We don’t have to come up for air, that’s a thing I’d love to try one day.”

Andrew stared wide eyed as Doyle rubbed the back of his head confused and Andrew swore he heard the Oracles chuckle.

Doyle sighed and said, “They’re laughing, that’s not a good sign.”

Andrew giggled a bit and Angel found himself smiling, he patted Andrew’s head and said, “So, are you thinking about growing your hair a bit long again?”

The two Oracles looked at each other as they sensed the vampire leave with his mate and friends, the Female smiled and said, “Andrew will be a good mate for the vampire.”

“I agree,” the male said, “But there will be resistance, I know the golden slayer still has feelings for the vampire and she may not be happy to see that his happiness lies not within her direction but somewhere else.”

Then the female said, “We make her happy with someone who can understand her, someone who will not try to dominate her or force her to do things.”

“I already know of a few who would suit her quite well,” the Male said, “Not the soldier, he is not suitable for her.”

They both nodded and laughed as they headed down the crystal path to the higher realms and both had a smile on their faces as they disappeared.


	4. Moving day

Andrew lay in the bed as he watched Angel sleep, Angel was still beautiful and he wondered what would’ve happened if they had left Galway with Kathy in tow? Hmm, could he have become a merchant? Hmmm, yeah, no one would’ve believed that he could be a bachelor with such a handsome man living with him.

As Andrew looked at Angel, who was snoring and thought, ‘Yeesh!! I remember his snoring, like a goddamn chainsaw.’   
He smiled as Angel woke up, looked at him and said, “Damn, you’re actually here? I thought the whole thing was a damn dream.”

Andrew sighed and said, “Sorry, I should’ve stayed on the couch.”

“No,” Angel said, “You shouldn’t have, I like you in bed with me even if we aren’t naked from wild, beastly lovemaking.”

Andrew giggled and said, “Yeah, I was just thinking about the last time we were in bed together.”

Angel propped his head with his hand and said, “Wild lovemaking, right?”

Andrew nodded and said, “How you were explaining that I should learn the merchant’s trade from your dad and then we could find a place together.”

“Yeah,” Angel said, “I had it all planned out actually: I was thinking about moving to one of those little towns in the Caribbean and we’d live there and I was planning on telling people that you were my brother or cousin or some such thing, then we’d pay the local whores enough to tell some lies about our escapades and then find a nice boy for Kathy… By the way, how is she been reacting to the, umm, new time?”

“Kathy’s smart,” Andrew said, “Mom went to the mat for her, making sure that I took care of her educational studies and we told people that she was from a super strict cult and she escaped and found her way down to us.”

Angel nodded and said, “Umm, what about boys? Are there any?”

“Umm, she has a bit of a crush on my friend Jonathan,” Andrew said smiling, “Even if he is Jewish, she was surprised.”

“I’ll bet,” Angel said, “She probably never met a Jew before you saved her from me, oh and have I thanked you Andrew? For saving her.”

Andrew shook his head and Angel waggled his eye brows and said, “I really should.”

“No,” Andrew said, “I still have to consider things, I really want to stay here but we both need to go through some stuff before we are ready for sex.”

Angel nodded and said, “Okay, so Andrew, do we need to get anything from Sunnydale?”

Andrew nodded and said, “Yeah, my stuff. But Angel, what happened in Sunnydale? Were you there?”

Angel frowned and said, “Yes, I was Andrew,” and he began to recount his story and Andrew frowned and then looked downright horrified.

Angel looked at Andrew and said, “My soul’s back but if I have one moment of complete happiness then I’ll turn back to Angelus.”

“Umm,” Andrew said, “Is there even a clause now? I don’t think Willow, who I don’t know well, would’ve added a clause like that.”

Angel froze, he sat up and wondered and said, “It doesn’t matter, I won’t take the chance now, not with you, I could not stand seeing you as a vampire.”

“The stone,” Andrew said, “It showed me what would’ve happened if you did that.”

Angel looked up and said, “What?”

Andrew held the stone and said, “Angel, it showed me being turned and then we tear through Europe together doing everything with my somewhat knowledge of the future guiding us and I didn’t want that, it offered me the choice and I chose to come back with Kathy.”

Angel kissed Andrew on the forehead and said, “Thank god for that Andrew.”

“Umm, do I have to worry about Buffy?” Andrew said, “Because if you love her then I don’t want to get between that.”

Angel frowned, he had good memories of Buffy but now they were fading, he frowned as he looked at Andrew laying next to him with no judgement in his eyes, no hatred, he knew what Angel was and accepted it and with Buffy it was like… magic.

Andrew looked up and said, “Magic?”

“Yeah,” Angel said growling, “Whistler used me damn it, I was too busy looking at her, the slayer, so could’ve been magic.”

“Or just plain obsession,” Andrew said, “You were pretty obsessed with me so maybe you saw her as a way to get some absolution.”

Angel frowned and said, “Yeah, that might be it. I’m gonna look in on it now, I don’t know if it was simply obsession Andrew.”

Andrew nodded and said, “So I can expect that Xander will not be my best friend?”

“Yeah,” Angel said, “I’m a vampire and, well, Darla turned his friend Jesse and then there was me, he had to work with me at times.”

“It’s his own problem then,” Andrew said, “You didn’t turn him so he probably had some valid reason when you went evil.”

Angel nodded and said, “Yes, that is true. Now, hmmm, you sure about living with me?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “I’m still not ready about sex and ummm, you really lost your soul over Buffy? You must’ve loved her?”

Angel sighed, nodded and said, “The Oracles were right: we were poison to each other and I think I missed you a lot Andrew.”

Andrew smiled and said, “What, did you miss me?”

“Yes,” Angel said, “I missed your smile, your face, your lips, everything. Angelus loves you, one of the few things we agree on, he was not happy with the slayer.”

Andrew nodded and said, “So, umm, will I be going to Sunnydale alone?”

Angel simply nodded and said, “Bad memories and they really don’t like me there, aka: Buffy’s friends, Willow maybe likes me slightly. I think Doyle could go with you.”

“And you trust me with another man?” Andrew said teasingly, “A handsome, dark haired Irish man? Considering my weakness to them.”

“One moment,” Angel said as he left the bedroom.

Angel paced, he knew that Doyle was here as he could smell the half demon, he saw the man and said, “Hey Doyle, you’re going with Andrew, right?”

“Aye, can’t wait to sit in a car with a man who made the Oracles laugh,” Doyle said smiling.

“Okay,” Angel said, “Andrew has a weakness for Irishmen I think, he had one for me at least.”

Doyle blinked and said, “Umm, boss? Your fangs are showing.”

Angel nodded and said, “I just got him back and I’d be upset to find out that he was making out with you.”

Andrew walked up and said, “He likes Cordelia and he’s cute but not like you and he’s straight.”

Doyle nodded and said, “At least with Andrew, promise.”

Angel nodded and said, “Alright Doyle, I trust you,” and as Andrew ran out Angel whispered, “Just take care of him, please.”

Doyle nodded and he followed Andrew into the car, Doyle smiled and said, “So, a thing for Irishmen?”

“Not before my trip though time,” Andrew said and he looked at Doyle and added, “You are cute though I think Cordelia would be lucky to be with you.”

Doyle smiled and said, “Okay lad, I now love you like my own brother.”

As they finally drove out of LA toward Sunnydale Andrew frowned, his mom would be happy to know that he was happy, his father? Yeah, his father wouldn’t care, Tucker would either care or not.

And than there was Jonathan and Warren: with Jonathan he could never be sure of, sometimes Jonathan could be cool about him being gay and then be a bitch to him.

“Not like I was much better at times to Jonathan though,’ Andrew thought and he sighed as he began to hope for the best.

Andrew sighed and thought, he loved this feeling, the warm golden sun on him and he supposed that when you live with a vampire then that wouldn’t happen much anymore, he didn’t want to hurt Angel.

Angel was not nearly as a fun as Liam was more moody and yet, he thought, loving, they had spent the night watching movies and talking but Liam had been more about passion and love and he felt that Angel loved him.

Doyle coughed and said, “So, what was Angel like as a human?”

Andrew giggled and said, “When I first met him he was a drunken lout but he got under my skin and I began to feel love for him, it was long in coming but yeah, we had sex and he ended it with telling me that he didn’t plan on letting me go.”

Doyle nodded and said, “I get that.”

As they got into Sunnydale Andrew directed Doyle down a few roads, they stopped in front of his house and Andrew frowned as he saw Jonathan’s bike, why was he here?

He saw Jonathan run out and wave, Jonathan looked around and said, “Umm, where’s Kathy?”

“With my aunt,” Andrew said, “She’s living in LA now.”

Tucker nodded and said, “Okay, that’s good, what about you?”

“I’m living there as well,” Andrew said, “I met someone and umm, we moved fast.”

Doyle began to laugh a bit and he saw that Andrew’s big brother was a bit like Andrew himself, though with dark hair and eyes and not looking cheerful at all and that short boy looked incensed but was looking at him suspiciously.

Doyle got up and said, “Sorry, I’m not the boy who’s taking him away.”

Jonathan frowned and said, “Who’s he going to be with then?”

“Umm, a guy called Liam,” Andrew said, “You wouldn’t know him, I met him sometime ago and we fell into each other.”

Jonathan frowned and said, “You sure you’re not under a spell?”

“Yes,” Andrew said, “Love magic doesn’t exist, remember? You tried it once.”

Jonathan made a face and said, “Did Liam go to Sunnydale High?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “He did I suppose but I have to get my stuff, Doyle doesn’t need to hear this.”

As Andrew ran in Doyle watched the other boys as they argued, Jonathan was sure that Andrew was just being an idiot like always.

Tucker, to his credit, was telling the shorter man that Andrew was his own man now to be sure and if he wanted to take a risk then it was his choice and they should just accept it and Tucker was walking in to help Andrew pack.

Doyle didn’t like the look the shorter man had on his face, he was angry and Doyle frowned, maybe he was just angry that he was leaving Sunnydale behind.

Inside Andrew packed and Tucker said, “So, umm, Andrew, who’s the guy? And don’t say Doyle, he’s cute but he’s not your type either.”

“Umm, Liam,” Andrew said, “He’s Irish, like Doyle, very sweet actually if you can get past his hang ups.”

“Like sunlight?” Tucker said with a little smile, “You’re dating a vampire huh? Hell no you’re not, you’re basically mated eh? Sorry,” Tucker said rubbing his head, “I cast a spell the other day because I was worried but don’t worry, I have some books for you.”

Andrew nodded and said, “Of course, thanks but please don’t tell Jonathan.”

“Eh, Jonathan’s being a dick lately, I don’t know why but he wanted you here and if it’s because of a date Andrew, then you can do better than him,” Tucker said smiling.

“Nah,” Andrew said, “Jonathan’s a sweetheart but not my type, I’ll see you around and tell mom and dad whatever.”

Tucker nodded and walked out holding the books and said, “Good luck Andrew, I mean it.”


End file.
